Ballistic
by FieryCross
Summary: What does a young boy, a killing-machine, a beautiful woman, the man hired to find her, and one of the most elite sectors in the FBI got to do with each other ? Read and find out...
1. Happenings

Chapter One === Ballistic === Happenings  
  
"Have you found my son ?"  
  
"Sir, s-sorry", the man stammered out.  
  
"What should I tell my wife ?"  
  
The man kept his silence.  
  
"You know, you should do the honorable thing", Scott Thomas slid a gun over to the man.  
  
The man looked fearfully at the gun, then at Scott, craning his injured neck painfully, his neck-brace causing him some problems.  
  
"Go on, take the gun, be a knight. That's the right thing to do."  
  
The man reached out a shaking hand, staring numbly at the gun in his hand, holding it in a loose grip.  
  
"Hold the gun firmly", Scott says in a coaxing voice. "Come on."  
  
The man held the gun more firmly in a painful grip.  
  
"Now, put the gun to your head."  
  
The man is close to tears by now, wanting to plead for his life but knowing that it is useless. He followed Scott's directions. Slowly lifting the gun to meet his maker.  
  
"Press the trigger."  
  
The man hesitated, looking at Scott with pleading eyes, reluctant to do what he said.  
  
"Press the trigger. Now."  
  
The man tightened his grip, which had suddenly gone weak. He knew what he had to do now. He took in a deep ragged breath. A muscle jerked. He shifted the gun in a sudden flash of movement. The gun now pointed at Scott.  
  
/Bang/  
  
A shot rang out before the man could fire the gun.  
  
Scott swung his gaze from the shot man to his assistant, who was standing behind the man, then back to the man, watching him fall to the ground, the dying man's eyes wide with shock.  
  
"How long do we have ?"  
  
"30 hours, sir."  
  
"Who has my son ?"  
  
"Summers, sir."  
  
"Find her . . .And my son, I want him back."  
  
"Yes, sir", Xander Harris answered.  
  
(=========================================================================== =======(  
  
//A human structure showing all its blood vassals and muscles was on the computer screen. A continuous beeping showed that the 'human' is alive. The mouse moved to highlight a section of the body just above the heart, on one of the two bronchus (the pipe through which air enters into the lungs). The screen zoomed in on the highlighted area. The mouse shifted once more to highlight a small imperceptible point in the bronchus. The screen zoomed in accordingly. The mouse highlighted an even smaller area on the screen. When the screen zoomed in closer, a turtle-like object was discovered. The object had two pincers as it 'arms', and two flipper-like 'legs'. It made a small cut along the walls in which it is in. Blood rushed in as a result of the cut. Within moments, blood had filled the entire respiratory system. The screen zoomed out to show the entire body blinking red. The beeping stopped and instead just became one long, drawn-out beep. //  
  
Buffy sighed, looking up at the young boy staring down at her from a cage. The place she was in resembled a factory, it was enclosed and had machines squashed in that fairly small space, giving it a very messy look. She looked emotionlessly at the boy before returning her gaze to the computer.  
  
(=========================================================================== =======(  
  
Three men stepped out of a small airplane one after the other. Strong winds rushed in through the open gate of the hanger where the plane had stopped. The last man to step off took his time to take in his surroundings, a detached look on his face. Three to four cars had backed in slowly into the hanger while the men were getting off. The three men walked to one of the cars and settled in, getting themselves comfortable for a long ride back to the headquarters.  
  
(=========================================================================== =======(  
  
"This is Xander Harris", a middle-aged man pointed to the man in question on the projector's screen. Harris was stepping out of a car, facing another man, whose back was to the camera.  
  
"He is one of the aide of Scott Thomas. I believe you've heard of the man who controls one of the most elite FBI sectors."  
  
"Thank you, Jane", giving her the signal to leave the room. There were now three men left in the room, including Giles. One of the men was sitting in a chair looking at a laptop on the meeting table. The third man was the very same man who was the last to get off the plane earlier. He was leaning against a wall looking at the projection silently.  
  
Giles laid a hand on the seated man shoulder. "Oz here will tell you more about the case."  
  
Oz looked up. "Scott Thomas's sector has one of the worst killing-machine mankind could ever invent. The thing is, we believe that the hardware was stolen. You see, the hardware was recently invented in a German institution, which was involved in an explosion last Tuesday, destroying the whole place and killing the team who invented it. They were last seen going down into an underground lab."  
  
Giles took over from here. "The press called it an accident. But Harris was seen leaving the place two hours, give or take, before the explosion."  
  
At the third man's inquiring look, he elaborated. "We were notified of the explosion a hour after it happened. We were there guarding the airport when Scott and his entourage were exiting the city. We had searched each and everyone carefully. But the hardware wasn't found on any of them."  
  
Oz then cut in. "We believe that this is connected to the kidnap of Scott's son the following night."  
  
The screen then switched to a clip of the kidnap.  
  
//A slender woman walked to the one of the four guards around a car. To the surprise of the guards, she kicked one of them, causing him to drop the automatic gun he was holding. She disarmed the other three guards before they could react. She punched one while kicking another, knocking both of them out, before dealing with the remaining two. She slid open the door of the car, reaching in to carry out a young boy of about six. //  
  
"This woman is evidently a martial arts expert, her movements are very precise and fast. She would be perfect for . . ."  
  
Before Giles could finish, the man finally spoke up, "Being one of Thomas's assassins."  
  
"Yes, as you all know, Scott's sector tries their very best to train the best assassins in the world. They taught the perfect method, gave the perfect weapons, but . . ."  
  
The man spoke up again, "They didn't take in consideration the human factor. So now, you want me to find this woman and get Thomas's son." He lighted up a cigarette.  
  
"No."  
  
At the man's disbelieving look, Giles sigh. "Yes, we do want you to find her, in fact we think that you are the perfect man for this job, but we also want you to find out what does the boy got to do with this affair."  
  
"Why, isn't there better professionals in the FBI ?"  
  
Giles breathed in deeply upon hearing the man's words. "You know it as well as we do, the day you left us, we lost the most valuable member this sector ever had. We have the utmost faith in you in finding the woman, Angelus."  
  
Angelus looked deeply into Giles's eyes, before saying, "You know me well, Giles. You knew that I'd take the case when you called me. You knew that I understand, for you to call me back in, this must be a serious case." Angelus inhaled his cigarette deeply, letting out a burst of smoke.  
  
Giles smiled softly. "Oz would be your assistant."  
  
(=========================================================================== =======( 


	2. Meeting

Just to let everyone know, I got this idea from the movie Ballistic. I used the plot but changed much of the storyline.  
  
Chapter Two === Ballistic === Meeting  
  
  
  
"Hey, you're very handsome, is that why they call you Angelus, the one with the angelic face ?"  
  
Angelus didn't say anything, just continued to push some chocolates from the packet until the color he wanted came out. He looked at the various M&Ms resting in his palm, choosing the brown one before lifting his gaze to Oz's face. In respond to Oz's question, he just shrugged.  
  
Oz smiled, from what he could tell, he had a lot in common with Angelus. Both of them being enigmatic people. He noticed Angelus inquisitive look at a photo on his car's dashboard.  
  
"That's my wife and daughter, Molly", pointing to each of them respectively. He took out his wallet from his pocket and obtained another photo from one of its many compartments. Oz handed the photo to Angelus, who hesitated before taking it.  
  
Angelus leaned back in his seat, resting his arm against the open window. The car was parked along a corner street. They were waiting for something to happen. Something that would bring Angelus to the mysterious woman he been asked to find.  
  
He looked at the photo in his hand, noticing at the young girl in the photo. Letting the familiar pain enter his heart once more.  
  
"You love her", he asked, tilting his head towards the photo.  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"Then leave this business. Find another job which wouldn't put your life in danger every single minute of the day."  
  
(======================================================================(  
  
The man known as Xander Harris exited from his car. Another man opening and closing the door for him.  
  
"Is Summers still in the plaza", he asked the man.  
  
"Yes sir. Some of our people spotted her inside. Since then, they had been keeping a constant watch as to her location."  
  
"Good."  
  
The men strolled across the street, to a low building over-looking the only entrance and exit to the shopping mall where Summers is supposed to be in. They went up to the roof, looking down at the mass of humanity crowding the open-air café outside the plaza. The shopping mall was those type of places that was see-through, but with a roof. Ceiling-to-floor windows exposed the interior of the mall to those who looked in. He loved these places, it just made his mission easier.  
  
Harris adjusted his tie, used to the accompanying heat whenever he wore his suit. He nodded his head at the man.  
  
(======================================================================(  
  
//A beautiful woman in a black duster exited the plaza, walking towards the main street in a lighthearted manner. She turned her head slightly when she passed by the café, glancing at a handsome man who had just sat down at one of the tables. She then returned her gaze towards the main street. //  
  
(======================================================================(  
  
//Snipers took up their positions on the buildings facing the exit of the plaza, checking their guns and making sure they are in working order. //  
  
(======================================================================(  
  
//Three men standing near the mall's entrance is debating about where to go, when one of them broke away from the group, saying his goodbye. He followed the crowd going towards the same direction as the café and the main street. //  
  
(======================================================================(  
  
//A man wearing a woolen jacket talking with his friend suddenly slouched down in his seat, pressing something to his ear. After a while, he whispered something to his friend. His friend looked over to the near-by bar for a moment before shaking his head and said his goodbye. //  
  
(======================================================================(  
  
//Two men in the dimly lit bar ordered a beer each. They took their drinks to one of the tables at the window, sitting down in a stool and started to complain about their work. They were almost through their second round when they stood up, paid for their bill and left the pub. They stood at the exit for a couple of minutes before heading towards the main street. //  
  
(======================================================================(  
  
//The man who was part of the group at the entrance sat down at an empty table at the café. An automatic gun pointed out from the bottom of the long jacket he was wearing. No one noticed it, or, if they did, they didn't say anything. //  
  
(======================================================================(  
  
//The beautiful woman was nearing the end of the café, and had just passed by the man who had sat down. The man stood abruptly and grabbed the female's shoulder. She spun around and delivered a kick to his groin. The man grunted and fell to the floor clutching the injured area, letting go of her. She slammed-kicked his face, knocking him unconscious and grabbed the automatic gun, which was revealed when he fell down. Just then, the man whose friend had just left started firing at her. She ran to the nearest building, hiding behind on of its pillars. //  
  
(======================================================================(  
  
//People were scared, everyone started running once a shot was fired. Everyone was screaming and ducking for cover. The kids were crying, the adults were screaming, yelling, crying and praying. By now, the group of men standing near the entrance also took out their guns and started to fire at the woman. The men continued to fire at the pillar the woman was hiding behind. She thrust her head around the corner taking a detailed look at the men's positions. All within seconds. She wasn't hit by any bullets, but it was a close shave to others watching her. //  
  
(======================================================================(  
  
//The woman rolled to the next nearest pillar moments after thrusting her head out. All the while firing in succession, all her bullets meeting their targets. Within moments, the entire group of men was dead. She came out from behind the pillar, firing a couple of shots into the air. Snipers fired towards her out of nowhere. She looked up, her body still moving to avoid being shot, assessing the number of snipers. //  
  
(======================================================================(  
  
Harris looked down at the carnage beneath him and screamed into the walkie-talkie.  
  
"What the hell are you bastards trying to do !? We want her alive, not dead and injured. Don't hurt her more than necessary !"  
  
(======================================================================(  
  
Buffy ran to the entrance of the plaza she just exited. She looked out from one of the pillars she was using as her shield. The gunfire had shattered all the windows and a stream of bullets were coming towards her, nonstop. She had already noted where the snipers are situated. She just needed the opportunity to take them out. She saw her chance when the firing stopped for a moment. A second was all she need. She had picked up one of the dead man's automatic gun earlier, her own out of bullets. She ran to the next pillar, and fired a volley of bullets at the snipers. She managed to take out half of them, choosing those furthest from her.  
  
(======================================================================(  
  
Her gun had run out of bullets by the time she reached the pillar. She needed ammunition, and fast. She looked around from her position.  
  
/Bingo. /  
  
She spied a gun lying near one of the guys she shot down. She cartwheeled across in a matter of seconds, moving impossibly fast. She heard the police arrive, what with all their sirens. She unattached a grenade from her coat and threw it into the nearest police car. Within moments, the explosion rocked the entire place.  
  
/Ha ha, got'cha. /  
  
(======================================================================(  
  
Angelus heard the call for back-up on the police frequency. He looked over at Oz.  
  
"That's our man, try your best to get there as soon as possible."  
  
(======================================================================(  
  
//The car went roaring out of the corner, stunning passersby. They stared curiously at the car which was speeding towards the highway."  
  
(======================================================================(  
  
Reviews.C'mon, it'll just take a while ? Pretty pls. 


End file.
